


Gladio/Ignis Butt Squeeze

by Yandere_Shoujo



Series: FFXV Dreamwidth Prompts [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Butt Squeezing, Kissing, M/M, Sneaking, mom and dad being gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: Gladio likes to squeeze Ignis' behind at every opportune moment.





	Gladio/Ignis Butt Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> There are people right now who complain about hot sauce being too hot when it literally says CAUTION: HOT on the label in flaming letters.

Ignis adjusted his glasses with one hand and refiled the Regalia with the other. Noctis had expelled a lot of energy from their last battle and was out during the ride since. 

“Oh come on, no response this time?”

Ignis placed the gas pump in its slot and gave Gladio a pointed look. A slight purse of his lips, and narrowing his eyes by the smallest fraction.

The larger man chuckled and gave his rear a light slap. Honestly, how could he not? The man’s flesh felt absolutely divine in his fitted pants, each squeeze firm under his palms.

“C’mon, give me something here.”

Ignis listened as Prompto swore from the inside of the grocery store, apparently knocking a can of something on the ground. In that moment, he leaned up, planting a swift kiss on Gladio’s lips and headed into the store right after.

* * *

Cape Caem was pleasant atop the light house no matter what time of day, though. Though Ignis favored the rising and setting of the sun. Orange glittered off the waves crashing against rocky shores, and Ignis liked nothing more than closing his eyes when a breeze hit.  Perhaps he could come up with a new recipe using sea salt. He breathed in the salty air and gripped the railings in front of him.

Sea Salt Ice cream perhaps? Something salty, yet sweet in the same way watermelon with salt tasted.

Heavy footsteps attempting to be stealthy caught his ear and Ignis braced himself for the initial-

 _Much_ harder than he anticipated squeeze.

Ignis’ eyes flew open and he glared into Gladio’s.

“Not so hard.” He chided.

“Mhhmm, you told me differently not too long ago.”

The other didn’t respond as he was pulled into a kiss. Gladio was warm against the oncoming chill of evening air. They pulled each other close, Ignis leading them back against the stone wall and enjoyed the sensation of the cool breeze, Gladio’s flesh on his, and heavy breathing as tongue met tongue.

Gladio’s hands went from his behind, to holding him closer from his back, and dragged down to his behind once more. He squeezed, thankfully softer. Ignis responded with trailing his tongue from his lips to his ear, nibbling with teeth and lips. The bigger man hissed and pressed his crotch closer.

The sound of the elevator lift halted everything else and they separated, Gladio using the back of his hand to wipe away remnants of saliva and Ignis straightening out his shirt in practiced record time.

Prompto waved to them as though the previous minute hadn’t happened and he began pointing his camera to something only he and his lenses could see in the distance.

While the blonde was distracted, Gladio gave Ignis’ behind one last brush of his hand.

* * *

Night time in Altissia was wet and hazardous to walk through as just about every inch of stone was slick with rain water. Ignis had to admit, it was still a nice place to be. Noctis would meet with the First Secretary in the morning, and until then everyone had split for any last minute shopping or trinket buying. Or in Prompto’s case, gambling.

Ignis found himself following the unmistakable scent of coffee beans and right before reaching the doorknob, felt a hand on his backside. His shoulders slacked and he really should have been more alert.

Ignis turned to his left and looked up, finding Gladio’s smug face grinning down to his own.

“Ya know, I found this motel a little ways east. For the unfortunate tourists who can’t exactly afford a night at the Leville.”

Closing his eyes, Ignis breathed in the smell of Ebony and figured it could wait another time.

**Author's Note:**

> 200% MAD Note: Who’s ready for the name and shame game? Cause I know I am!  
> (Previous comment deleted) will be all you’ll find. Oh, but “Oh wow you’re so amazing!” will stay, cause- ya know, gotta preen that ego. 
> 
> Yes I mad. So mad I had to rant on dumblr. Now, do understand. I'm butthurt now, but in the end, this affects me about the same as reading terrible prompts. Rage and retaliate in the moment.
> 
> succubusfromspace.tumblr.com/post/159937464803/200-mad


End file.
